


所谓余生（四）

by cinthartemis



Category: naturo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinthartemis/pseuds/cinthartemis
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	所谓余生（四）

宇智波佐助完全不记得是如何拥着身下人滚到床上去的。  
好像回到了孤岛上的那条花街，穿着旗袍的姑娘袅袅娜娜走过来，腰细、腿长，胸不是特别丰腴的那一款，衣料勾勒出来的身段匀称，总之并不是之前往他身上凑的那一种前凸后翘的火辣美人。然后手臂上陡然掠过滑腻的触感，是女人的手。  
他没有将她推开，三绕两转就变成了现在的处境。  
不知置身何处，不知身畔何人，许是她先捧着他的脸凑上来，又许是他的手绕过她的侧脸先滑向了她的后颈。仿佛本能一般的吻，密切交贴的湿软唇瓣藏起探探寻寻的舌尖和磕磕碰碰的齿列，   
他的额头和鼻梁都渗出细密的汗，顺着旗袍拉链剥出她轮廓分明的锁骨和光洁圆润的肩头，剥出滑腻玲珑的乳尖正好笼进手里，朱果摩挲掌心，像羽毛撩拨着心口，一阵一阵泛着酥痒，女人喉咙中逸散出压抑的呻吟，又被低下头更密集的吻锁住，随着他哺过来的津液吞咽进去。  
旗袍褪到腰间，拉链勾到底被阻住，手上不耐地一用力，直接将下半幅撕了条狭长的口子，再没法收束着细韧的大腿。而他的衣服是被她扒掉的，少年时穿过的袴衣本就开到深V，胡乱摸索着解衣带的小手同样浸着湿汗，在他的腰间又揉又挠。终于赤裸相对，女人伸手将他拥紧，含着泣音娇柔地低喘着，眼角沥出湿漉的泪。她将自己完整的送上去，身下邀约一般涌出黏腻的水液。  
就这样吧，反正是个梦，就算屈从于身下愈烧愈旺的燥火，也没有人看得清那双眼底黑沉的欲壑。  
最后的记忆碎片是身下的女人被捉着手翻了面，他深深浅浅地贯入她，女人在他身子底下微微瑟缩，耳边细细碎碎是碰撞声，水渍声和尖而酥软的娇吟。  
“佐助君，”她在他吻着她短发的时候呢喃他的名字。  
她说：“请……让我再疼一些吧。”


End file.
